TenchiEX
by Icenectar
Summary: The Inter-Dimensional Anime Changer is at it again! Excel's new mission is to seek out the smartest person in an anime and she seeks out none other than the No. 1 genius scientist in the universe, Washu! Will Excel actually succeed in her mission this tim
1. Default Chapter

In a broom closet, the self-proclaimed number one genius scientist in the universe sat typing away at her computer. A scream and a flash of light followed and the scientist sighed.

"All right Mihoshi, what did you touch this time?" she demanded as she appeared near a pile of miscellaneous fallen objects. "Aaah! Look what you've done Mihoshi! Don't you even knock? Now get up and clean this mess up."

The pile moved and shifted until Washu saw a glimpse of light brown hair. She pushed aside some stray objects and glanced at the head again.

"You're not Mihoshi. Who are you?" Washu asked and the person underneath the pile stood up.

"My name is Excel Excel and I am in search of a really smart person in this anime!" Excel cried and Washu tapped away on her computer.

"A wormhole between animes, huh? Interesting. You've come at just the right time. I've got some experiments that need to get done."

"Miss Washu? It's time to eat. Oh. Who are you?" Tenchi asked as he walked up to them.

"She's a stranger that just appeared here, Tenchi," Washu said and Tenchi looked shocked.

"Oh. Another one? It's nice that you all came here but don't you think I've got enough?"

"You don't understand Tenchi. I'm going to run some experiments on her but don't go too far, Tenchi. I still want to play doctor with you," Washu said and Tenchi took a nervous step back.

"Did you say food? Excel knows that it is not polite to beg but Excel's poor tummy is making noises at her. You see, Excel has not eaten since episode one when Lord Ilpalazzo sent me out to scout for weaknesses in the ignorant masses and her emergency food supply Menchi is not with her because there is a supporting character strike but Lord Ilpalazzo does not think that will last much longer so Excel should have her wonderful Menchi..."

"Are you trying to say you're hungry?" Tenchi asked and Excel lowered her head.

"Excel must admit that she is very hungry," she replied.

"Well then why don't you join us? I'm sure Sasami won't mind."

"Let's go before it's all gone," Washu said and hurried them out the door. Once in the hall, something furry ran past Excel's leg and she screamed.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded. "Excel hopes that this house does not have rats. Rats are NOT cute cuddly creatures."

"Rats? Oh. Come here you," Tenchi said as he bent down to pick up the startled furry animal. "That was no rat. That was Ryo-ohki. Say hello, Ryo-ohki."

"Meow," the cabbit said and hopped out of Tenchi's arms to inspect the newcomer.

"Help! Excel is afraid that the Rio Grande will eat her!" she cried.

"Hey what's going on out here? Are you going to eat or what?" Mihoshi asked as she walked into the hallway.

"Hey you. Crazy girl," Washu said and Excel turned around.

"That is Excel!" She declared.

"Are you going to eat or aren't you?"

"Excel is more than ready to eat!"

She ran into the kitchen and stopped short when she saw Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over a tray of food.

"Ryoko don't you have any manners?! Everyone else hasn't entered the dining room yet!" Ayeka cried.

"Don't think I didn't see you sneak some food, Ayeka. Your plate didn't magically become half-full," Ryoko said and Ayeka glared at her.

"Ayeka please stop fighting!" Sasami cried and Washu whistled shrilly.

"Ayeka! Ryoko! Must you always fight over the food?" she demanded and Excel gazed at the food with hunger in her eyes.

"Who is that, Washu?" Sasami asked and Ryoko and Ayeka glanced at Excel.

"One of your friends, Ryoko?" Ayeka asked and Ryoko glared at her.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Ryoko demanded.

"She dresses like you."

"Ayeka be nice. Here, you must be hungry," Sasami said and handed Excel a tray of food.

"Excel feels as though she is in heaven! It smells so good but how does it taste? Geez! It tastes really, really good! Excel has never tasted anything so good before!"

"She's nuts," Ayeka muttered as Excel picked up the tray and began shoving items of food into her mouth.

"Gee I guess she hasn't eaten in awhile," Tenchi commented as Ryo-ohki in her humanoid form, stood up and walked over to the table. She picked up the carrot Samami had left out for her, just as Excel reached for it. Ryo-ohki growled at her and Excel drew back.

"Is that the same furry thing that Excel ran into earlier?" she asked as Ryo-ohki held up the carrot to her mouth and took a bite out of it.

"Yes. Ryo-ohki has three forms. Now everyone, about twenty minutes ago this girl crash landed into one of my experiments. She says she comes from another world," Washu said and Excel waved her hand.

"Wow! What a coincidence! We're all from different worlds too!" Mihoshi said and Washu shook her head.

"What I mean by different world is a different dimension."

"Well what are you doing here?" Sasami asked and Excel scratched her head.

"Excel does not remember. Wait! Excel's memory bank had not been broken into! Lord Ilpalazzo told Excel to find the smartest person in this anime and..." she took out a piece of paper. "Find a light that does not break, burn, or explode."

"Just a simple light? That's easy for the number one genius scientist in the universe!" Washu cried.

"Great! Where is this super smart person?" Excel asked.

"Just what we need. Another Mihoshi," Ayeka muttered.

"You're lookin' at her!" Washu cried and Excel looked at her strangely.

"Aren't you too short to be smart?" she asked.

"Height has nothing to do with brains. Look at you."

"You're absolutely right! Excel is very tall and very short on little gray brain cells. Excel thinks that's because of the many falls she's taken and since the Great Wheel of the Macrocosoms is also on strike, Excel needs to be very careful or else she won't survive until the next episode."

"Tenchi...." Ayeka hissed and Tenchi looked at her.

"What?" he asked and Ayeka glared at him.

"I don't want to share a room with her."

"Well you can't expect her to sleep in my room."

"Lord Tenchi! I would NEVER suggest anything like that."

"Tell you what," Ryoko said as she walked up to the two. "She can sleep out here and I'll stay with Tenchi."

"That's a much better suggestion. I must hand it to you, Ryoko. You've made an excellent suggestion. You stay....WAIT A SECOND!! WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!"

"Why does she yell so loud?" Excel asked and Washu sighed.

"That's just Ayeka's personality," she replied. "Now, I think I'll take some food to my lab and work on your problem."

"Excel thanks you very very much!"

"I'll send you my bill later."

"Excel does not have much money..." Excel said as Washu walked off.

"Then you're going to have to find a job to pay her bill then," Ryoko said and Tenchi looked at her.

"Washu wouldn't make her pay, Ryoko," he said as his grandfather, Yosho stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

"Tenchi, why don't you let this young woman assist you in the keeping of the shrine? That way she's helping out us while she waits for Washu to finish her request," he said and Tenchi nodded his head.

"That's great, Grandpa! Thanks."

"What will Excel do at the shrine thingie?" Excel asked and Tenchi looked at her.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you?" Tenchi asked and reached for her hand. Jealousy floated through Ayeka and Ryoko's eyes as Excel and Tenchi left and Mihoshi took a nervous step backwards.

"Um....are you two feeling all right? Hello?" she asked.

"Did you see that look she had on her face when Lord Tenchi took her hand?" Ayeka asked and Ryoko nodded her head.

"Yeah. She's going to need watching. She'd better not do anything to my Tenchi," Ryoko said and Ayeka glared at her.

"YOUR Tenchi?! When did he become YOURS?"

"Well he's certainly not yours, Princess."

"I never said he was!"

"Don't yell in my ear."

"Don't make insinuations about Lord Tenchi, then you monster!"

"WHAT did you call me?"

"With those big ears of yours, you heard me perfectly fine, Ryoko!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Ryoko! Ayeka! Please don't fight!" Mihoshi cried as electricity crackled between the two.

"You take that back, Princess!" Ryoko ordered and Ayeka stuck out her tongue.

"I will most certainly not take it back. It's what you deserve for talking about Lord Tenchi like that," Ryoko replied.

"I'll make you pay!"

"Well here's the shrine," Tenchi said and walked over to where a broom lay and picked it up. "I guess you can start by sweeping. It gets a little dusty out here."

The sound of an explosion close to the house resonated at the shrine and Excel covered her head in fear. Tenchi sighed and wished that he was a different person on a different continent. Excel looked nervously around for a few moments then glanced at Tenchi.

"What was that loud bang? Are we under attack?" she asked and Tenchi shook his head.

"No, they're at it again. If you just start sweeping here, I'll be right back. I'd better check and see what the damage is."

"With this broom Excel shall sweep all the little leaves and dust away while the smart person works on Lord Ilpalazzo's request. La la la la! Working, working, working for ACROSS! Lord Ilpalazzo, I do everything for yoooou!" Excel sang in her off-key voice and the birds in the surrounding trees flew off in search of another place to rest.

"Excel must work really, really hard! Lord Ilpalazzo is sitting in his chair in the dark with no one to take care of him. Do not worry, Lord Ilpalazzo! Excel will return soon with the object you requested. Hmmm....what is this? It looks like a wooden cylinder thingie."

"Hello," Azaka said and Excel stepped back in shock.

"Excel is hearing things. She thought she heard this wooden thing talk to her!"

"Azaka did talk to you. My name is Kamadake and we're Princess Ayeka's guardians," the second wooden cylinder said and Excel stared at them.

"You...both talk? How is this possible? Oh what is Excel thinking? This is an anime. In animes, anything is possible."

"Where are you from? I know I haven't seen you on Jurai," Azaka said and Excel looked at it again.

"Where is Jurai?" she asked.

"It's a long ways away from here," Kamadake replied.

"This way, Ryo-ohki!" Sasami cried as she ran up the stairs towards the shrine. "We came to talk to you."

"Does that thing bite?" Excel asked nervously and Sasami laughed.

"Of course not. The only thing Ryo-ohki bites is carrots. They're her favorite food. So what's your home like?"

"Well, my home is full of the ignorant masses that are corrupted. Excel and Lord Ilpalazzo are trying to purify the masses by wiping out all the corruption but it is really, really hard."

"Who is this lord person? Is he like a king?"

"Lord Ilpalazzo is the head of a secret organization whose sole purpose is to create a better life for all."

"That's a great idea. There's a lot of unfairness in the world, isn't that right, Ryo-ohki?"

"Meow!" the cabbit agreed and Sasami laughed.

"I see you met my sister's guardians, Asaka and Kamadake. How are you two today?"

"We're fine, Princess Sasami," Asaka replied.

"Although we did frighten your guest a little bit. Apparently, she's never seen our kind before," Kamadake said.

"That's all right. She's not from this dimension at all. Washu says she comes from a faraway place so she's not used to the things we have here," Sasami said.

"What was that loud noise earlier?" Excel asked and Sasami sighed.

"That? That was...my sister and Ryoko fighting. They do it a lot and I wish they wouldn't. Why can't they just get along with each other?"

"Princess Sasami, you know your sister has a quick temper," Kamadake said.

"She also gets extremely emotional," Asaka added and Sasami nodded her head.

"I know. I just wish she wouldn't fight with Ryoko so much."

Hmm...Excel thinks that after Lord Ilpalazzo takes over the corrupted F city, he should take over this place too. It seems that this place is really corrupted too. At least Excel thinks so, Excel thought as she went back to sweeping leaves.

"Hey, what do you think of Tenchi?" Sasami asked and Excel looked at her.

"Is that like a Menchi? Excel misses her cute, little Menchi. She is afraid that she will never see her emergency food supply again," Excel said and Ryo-ohki looked nervously at Sasami.

"If you need food for your trip, I can give you some. I meant Tenchi. He's the boy that brought you here. Everyone thinks he's really nice."

"Excel did not really pay that much attention to the boy that brought me here. She was too concerned about carrying out her orders for Lord Ilpalazzo."

"You'll like him. Everyone does. Just don't tell that to my sister or Ryoko. They get jealous for some reason. I think they both have a crush on him. It's kinda silly...except when they start using their powers."

"What powers would those be?"

"You heard the explosion at the house, right? Well that was my sister and Ryoko."

Sasami sighed and glanced away. Excel leaned against her broom and began to think. She thought about Menchi and how good she would look roasted alongside some steamed vegetables and shook her head. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about her emergency food supply. She was supposed to be thinking about something else but what was she supposed to be thinking about? She thought about Lord Ilpalazzo and how pleased he would be when she brought him the light he had requested. She wondered if he would give her a promotion for her good deed.

"It's starting to rain. I think we should go back to the house," Sasami said and Excel screamed.

"Damn it! Excel has forgotten what Excel was going to say! Why do these things happen to Excel?" she asked and Ryo-ohki meowed. Excel drew back in fright and then looked closely at the cabbit. Hmm, she thought as she looked at the small creature. This thing looks like it might be good to eat. Excel wonders if she can make this cabbage thing her emergency food supply for this episode.

"Come on! We're going to get wet!" Sasami cried and pulled on Excel's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great. The roof is leaking," Tenchi said as he gazed up at the hole in the ceiling that Ryoko's blast had made. "I'd better fix it. I wish you two would learn how to discuss things quietly."

"It was truly an accident, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said and Tenchi sighed.

"It's always an accident."

"Excel is willing to help you with your reconstruction job. As a matter of fact, Excel once worked with a construction company," Excel said as she and Sasami entered the room. Excel will not mention that she was the cause of the fire that destroyed the building she was working on, she thought as she watched Tenchi.

"Wow! That's very nice of you!" Mihoshi said as she clapped her hands. "I'd volunteer but I don't know anything about building stuff. Aren't we lucky to have a multi-skilled person here?"

"If you'll come with me, I'll show you where the building supplies are," Tenchi sighed and Ayeka watched them leave suspiciously.

"Did you see how eagerly she volunteered?" Ayeka whispered and Ryoko nodded her head.

"She obviously came here to steal Tenchi," Ryoko said and Ayeka's eyes grew wide.

"You can't be serious!"

"Why else would she come out of nowhere? Do you seriously think that she came here in search for a light? Come on, she's got to be a wanted criminal or worse...a psychotic sex offender. She could be just using this chance as an attempt to get to Tenchi."

"No! You don't think...?!"

"That stupid girl act didn't fool me for a second. Just you watch Ayeka. She's going to get Tenchi in a corner of the room and then she's going to..."

"To what?!" Ayeka demanded and Ryoko grinned viciously.

"Do you really want to know?" Ryoko asked and Ayeka's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Yes, yes! I really want to know!"

She whispered into Ayeka's ear and Ayeka screamed. She ran out of the room and Ryoko laughed hysterically.

"Man that was even better than the time I suggested Tenchi was stolen by video game pirates! She's so gullible," Ryoko said as she floated up to the ceiling.

"Um...Ryoko, that wasn't very nice," Mihoshi said and Ryoko glanced down at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I've got to go see the rest of this," she said and disappeared through the ceiling.

"I've got the ladder and here are the building supplies," Tenchi said as he propped the ladder against the side of the house. "I really appreciate you helping me, considering this wasn't your fault."

"Excel is always ready to help!" Excel cried and Tenchi handed her a bucket of nails.

"Here, you take this and go on up. I'll be right behind you."

"Up...there?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"No. Excel was just realizing that the ladder does not look all that stable but she will gather up her courage and climb up despite her fear."

She climbed up the ladder just as Ryoko appeared on the roof and sat beside the chimney. Excel cried out in shock and dropped some of the nails from the bucket she was carrying. Tenchi yelled in pain, brushed the nails out of his hair and then glared at Ryoko.

"What's the big idea, Ryoko? You could have hurt her," Tenchi said.

"I'm sorry, Tenchi. I just thought I'd forewarn the stranger that Ayeka is after her," Ryoko said in her pleading voice.

"Ayeka is after....but why?"

"What has Excel done?" Excel asked and Ryoko shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why, but Ayeka thinks you're a criminal. I'd be prepared if I were you," Ryoko said.

"Prepared for what?"

"Ryoko, you didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Tenchi asked and Ryoko gazed innocently at Tenchi.

"Tenchi, why would you even think I'd do such a thing?" she asked and Tenchi sighed.

"It was just a thought."

"Okay! Excel is ready to get started!" Excel cried as she set the bucket of nails down beside her.

"Hold it right there!" Ayeka cried and Ryoko stifled a laugh. "You have three seconds to get away from Lord Tenchi."

"Ayeka, what's gotten into you?" Tenchi asked and Ayeka looked at him.

"Don't trust her Lord Tenchi. She's a wanted criminal just looking for a chance to do something immoral to you. I will not let her get away with it."

"Excel has not done anything immoral here. Excel does not want to become one of the ignorant masses that runs around doing immoral things. Excel is the one who wants to put things right," Excel said and Ayeka glared at her.

"Just drop the act will you? It's not fooling anyone," she said and Excel looked confused.

"What act are you talking about?"

"All right since you won't admit to your misdeeds, you must accept your punishment."

"Sister stop!" Sasami cried and Ayeka looked at her.

"Sasami?" she asked and Sasami's eyes welled up with tears.

"Just stop! This isn't how you treat a complete stranger. She's not a criminal. She may be a little eccentric and simple but she's not a criminal. Where did you get such a silly idea, Ayeka?"

"Well......RYOKO! How dare you make a fool of me like this?!"

"Ryoko," Tenchi said warningly and Ryoko's eyes misted over with tears.

"Tenchi, I never said she was a criminal, honestly," she said as she sniffed a few times.

"Cut it out. I'm not going to believe it."

"But..."

"Excel wonders if they are always like this?" she asked and Sasami sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Right, Ryo-ohki?" she asked and the cabbit meowed in agreement.

Hmm, perhaps after we conquer the pathetic F city, we should come here and conquer this place. It seems to be filled with ignorant masses. At least this place is. But some of the ignorant masses here have lots and lots of firepower. Excel wonders how she would bring the masses down if she was ordered to conquer this place. Oh! Excel guesses she should tell people she's thinking! Okay, Excel is thinking now. Now hopefully the readers won't be confused but if they still are confused, it isn't Excel's fault! Excel is not responsible for the confusion brought on by prolonged exposure to daytime television. Wait....that wasn't what Excel was going to say! Think! Think! But it is so hard to think! Excel's little gray brain cells are starting to hurt with all this thinking. Maybe if Excel thinks a little song, her little gray brain cells will not hurt any more. Oh, two cups carrots, one cup celery, add a Menchi...wait! That is not a song! That is a recipe. Great. Now Excel is getting hungry.

"Ryoko! Where are you going?" Tenchi demanded as Excel continued to stare off into space.

"I'm going to watch television. Why? Is there something you'd like for me to do?" Ryoko asked as she appeared behind Tenchi and placed her arms around his neck.

"Cut it out!"

"Ryoko! Let go of Lord Tenchi this instant!" Ayeka cried and Tenchi glared at both of them.

"I've got a job for the two of you!" Tenchi cried and both Ayeka and Ryoko looked at him. "The two of you will fix this hole before my father gets home otherwise you won't eat."

"But..." Ryoko started to say when Tenchi glared at her.

"No! I've had enough of your fighting. I've had enough of having to fix your mistakes. You two are going to do it this time. I'm really sorry about all this Miss Excel. Why don't you come with me to get some tea and you can tell me about your world?"

"Excel will do her absolute best to describe her world!" Excel cried and let go of the ladder in excitement. She slipped on a ladder rung and fell to the ground below. Sasami and Ryo-ohki ran over to where Excel lay, looking slightly dazed.

"Are you all right?" Sasami asked as Excel blinked her eyes.

"Look at all the cute little Menchis. Excel thinks she will make sausages out of them," she muttered.

"Here, let me help you. I'm awfully sorry about all this," Tenchi said and took her hand. "They aren't usually like this."

Excel wonders if my Lord Ilpalazzo would ever treat me this way? Excel sure hopes he would. Excel can imagine it now, her Lord Ilpalazzo would pick her up and carry her to his room. He would then place her on the bed and then gaze fondly at her. Then he would...Damn! Excel cannot say any more! Excel is bound by the rating of this fic! Life is not fair to Excel!

"Here," Tenchi said as he led her to the couch. "Why don't you just sit right there and I'll get you some tea?"

"I'll get it, Tenchi! I can make some up really fast! Come on, Ryo-ohki," Sasami said and ran into the kitchen with Ryo-ohki following her.

"Look at what your arguing has done, Ayeka," Ryoko said and Ayeka stared at her.

"MY arguing?! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't twisted my words around you monster!" Ayeka declared and Ryoko glared at her.

"It's your own fault for being so gullible, Princess. It's not my fault that you'd go into a frantic frenzy if I said Tenchi was going to be molested by Irish pygmy elephant rats living in Tokyo."

"Do you really think they live in Tokyo? What if they come here? Tenchi isn't safe!"

"See? You're doing it again. You didn't even hear a word I said. It's not my fault you have selective hearing, Ayeka."

"I do not have selective hearing! I heard every word you said about Irish pygmy elephant rats....Ryoko! That wasn't fair!"

"Let's face it, Ayeka. You're way too easy to fool."

"We'll just see about that Ryoko. I challenge you to a gullibility test."

"Fine but I'm not at all gullible."

"Hey, you two haven't even started on the roof. What happens if it rains again?" Mihoshi asked as she climbed up the ladder.

"Here Mihoshi. Take my spot. I've got to do something really important!" Ayeka said and handed her hammer to Mihoshi.

"Okay. Just come back when you're done."

"Mihoshi. I've got to do something too," Ryoko said and gave her hammer to Mihoshi.

"But Ryoko...." Mihoshi protested and Ryoko disappeared into the wall. "I don't know how to fix a roof."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, inside the house, Excel was telling Tenchi about her world in the only way she could. Unfortunately, her narration often went astray and Tenchi found himself wondering how she had ever become a top officer in any type of organization. He was about to close his eyes when Ryoko appeared in the room, giggling suspiciously.

"Ryoko, is the roof fixed?" Tenchi asked and Ryoko looked at him.

"Um, I'm not sure Tenchi. I left Mihoshi with the job. I have something much more important to do," she said and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Excel asked and Tenchi sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know. Do you think you can climb up the ladder again? I'm sure Mihoshi needs help," Tenchi said and Excel saluted.

"If you think it will help Excel get her light sooner then Excel will do it!"

"Uh....yeah. Well come on, then."

Mihoshi sat on the roof staring at the hammer, nails, and the various other roofing materials in confusion. She had no idea where to begin. She yawned widely and decided that sleeping would help straighten out her confusion. She placed her hands underneath her head and lay down to go to sleep. She stretched her legs and accidentally knocked the bucket of nails through the hole in the roof. The bucket turned upside down and fell emptily to the floor with a clang in the middle of a floor full of scattered nails.

"What was that noise? Ryoko if you think I'm...ow!" Ayeka cried as the point of a nail ran through her sock. "Mihoshi! Why don't you watch what you're doing?!"

"Just five more minutes, Mommy," Mihoshi replied sleepily and Ayeka growled in frustration.

"Sleeping? Honestly. I don't see how she made it into the Galaxy Police to begin with. She can't even finish my roofing job."

"Tenchi, I'm home," Tenchi's father said and Ayeka's face grew pale.

"Oh no. It's Tenchi's father. He's going to see the hole in the roof and blame poor Tenchi. I've got to do something. But what? The floor is full with nails. How do I get out of here?"

"Hi, Dad," Tenchi said as he walked into the house.

"That a friend of yours?"

Excel waved her hand and Tenchi glanced at her.

"Actually, she's an acquaintance. She's just here to get something from Washu. Washu's working on it now."

"I noticed the hole in the roof as I drove up. Those two have been at it again, haven't they? Why aren't they helping Mihoshi, though? I think she worked herself to exhaustion."

"I tried to get them to go up there and fix it but they wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, Dad."

"Forgive me for not being out there, Lord Tenchi. I had to change into my working clothes," Ayeka said as she walked past Tenchi, carrying the bucket of nails that Mihoshi had dropped.

"Wow. That's unexpected. Thank you, Ayeka," Tenchi said.

"So where are you from?" Tenchi's father asked Excel and Excel looked at him.

"Excel is from a secret organization called ACROSS. Excel is here merely to get what Excel's Lord Ilpalazzo has ordered her to get," Excel replied and Tenchi's father nodded his head.

"Oh I see. A government job. Well I won't pry into that. I know how important our national security is. That is a strange looking uniform, though."

"It is the only uniform that Excel has ever worn."

"Hmm. It must be new regulations or something like that. Well in any case, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. I know we can't rush Washu with her inventions."

"Excel thanks you and your son very, very much!"

"One thing that has not been addressed is your sleeping quarters. I'm afraid all our spare rooms are taken up."

"She can sleep in my quarters," Yosho said as he stepped into the house.

"That's really nice of you, Grandpa but where will you sleep then?" Tenchi inquired and Yosho smiled.

"I have a large screen in my room. We can spread it across half of the room. You can get some spare blankets from the closet and I shall sleep on the floor while she sleeps on the bed. I believe this is the most logical solution. She could sleep in your room using the same method but I do not think that would go over well with some of the girls."

"Yeah...I doubt it would. Well, why don't you sleep in my room Grandpa and I'll take the floor? As long as they don't find out, I should be all right."

"If you really want to take the risk, Tenchi, I won't stop you."

"Why are you doing this?" Excel asked and Tenchi smiled.

"Well, I'd like to know more about your world. I doubt that you'll be here very long so I'd like to learn all that I can," he replied as Sasami set some trays of food on the table.

"Here's supper! I hope everyone likes it," she said and Excel eagerly picked up her fork.

"When Excel leaves, she will miss the food here the most!" she declared.

"Don't you have good food where you're from?"

"Only if Excel pays for it but Excel does not have much money on her world. She tries to get work but Excel always ends up messing something up."

"Gee, we have someone like that here now," Ryoko said as she appeared in the room. "I could smell the food all the way from the roof."

"Then you saw Ayeka then. She went up on the roof to help Mihoshi," Tenchi said.

"I didn't see her there. Maybe she fell off."

"Did you do something to my sister again?" Sasami asked and Ryoko looked at her.

"When have I done anything to your sister?"

"Let's not start counting," Tenchi said and Ryoko looked wounded.

"Tenchi, how can you say something like that?" she asked as Mihoshi walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?" she asked. "Is Washu going to eat?"

"Mihoshi, did you see Ayeka?" Tenchi inquired and Mihoshi nodded her head.

"She's coming. She's having her guardians fix the roof."

"How can they fix the roof? They don't have....never mind. Well I'm glad she's okay."

Excel is going to think now since she has nothing better to do and nothing is really making sense in this fic anyway. Excel believes that this place is stranger than the last anime she went to with Prince Vegetable and the dinosaurs.

"That's Vegeta!" a voice said and Excel looked up.

"Hey! You are not in this show! Go back to your own anime!" she cried, then looked around at the others who were staring at him. "You did not see him? The short man with hair like a porcupine? Excel got his name wrong and he came from another anime just to correct her."

"Washu better be done with that thing soon," Ryoko muttered. "She's insane."

"She looks tired," Mihoshi commented as Ayeka walked into the room.

"Lord Tenchi, the roof is fixed. With no help from Ryoko, I might add," she said and glared at Ryoko.

"That's because I was busy with other things," Ryoko said.

"I'll bet you were. You were probably sleeping!"

"Stop it you two! It's time to eat!" Sasami cried as Washu burst into the room.

"I am such a genius!" she cried and looked at Excel. "Here you go. This little thing is small but powerful. You just push this button here and..."

She pressed the button and the small box, which could be no larger than an audio cassette box, illuminated the room completely. Washu basked in the awe that her invention brought for a moment, then walked over to the table and began fixing herself a plate.

"That is so amazing, Miss Washu. Hey! No one else has eaten yet!" Ayeka cried and Washu glanced at her.

"You've all had plenty of time to serve yourselves. I'm been in my lab all day long. I haven't eaten since this morning, I believe," she replied as Excel took out the Inter-Dimensional Anime Changer Thingie and glanced at everyone.

"Excel thanks you for all that you've done for her. ACROSS also thanks you. Excel must be going now so goodbye!" she cried and pushed the button. In a flash, she was gone.

"She wasn't all that bad," Yosho commented as he picked up his tea. "A little insane but she seemed harmless."

"There's only one problem with that light I gave her," Washu said and Tenchi looked at her.

"What's that, Washu?" he inquired and Washu glanced away.

"I won't tell you until you call me 'Little Washu'."

"How can you be little when you're over two-hundred years old?" Ryoko muttered.

""Miss Washu, what is the problem with your invention?" Ayeka asked and Washu looked at her.

"It's very simple, actually. I made it to the specifications of this world. I have no idea how her world functions, so I can't guarantee that it will work or not."

At ACROSS headquarters.....

"Lord Ilpalazzo! Your Excel has returned!" she cried as she looked around, trying to find Ilpalazzo in the darkness.

"Did you get the light, Excel?" he asked as Excel began walking, still looking around for him.

"Yes! Excel brought back the light! Excel seems to be stepping on something squishy. Excel wonders what it could be."

"You're standing on my foot, Excel."

"Oh my god! Excel is so sorry, Lord Ilpalazzo! It is so dark in here that Excel didn't know where she was going and..."

"Never mind. Just turn on the light."

She pressed the button and the light burned brightly for a few seconds, then died down. Excel picked up the light and looked at it. She pressed the button again but the light would not respond.

"It must have run out of batteries. Excel is so sorry, Lord Ilpalazzo!"

"Never mind. I've got to go check on the supporting cast strike. Perhaps they've worked out an agreement by now. Excel..."

"Yes, Lord Ilpalazzo!"

"Go find an anime with someone who has lots of patience. Do not open this letter until you get there."

"This is a letter? It feels more like clothing."

"Ahem. My laundry. I'm afraid I can't see a thing in this darkness. Here's the letter."

"Excel will not fail you this time! Excel is on her way, Lord Ilpalazzo!"

She disappeared and Ilpalazzo was left to feel his way around the ACROSS building alone. He had almost made it to the door when he tripped over Excel's broken lantern. His glasses fell off and a stray Puchuu picked up his glasses and ran off.

"Help? Excel? Oh damn it..." Ilpalazzo said as he tried to adjust his eyes.

Today's experiment of Excel Saga....failed


End file.
